


A Quickie in the Palace

by MsGeorgie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Buckingham Palace, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Established Relationship, Just a bit of fun, M/M, That boody sheet!, barely any plot really, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsGeorgie/pseuds/MsGeorgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was watching A Scandal in Belgravia last night and I was thinking 'What'd happen if Mycroft was late?' and the answer my depraved fan girl mind came up with was this >;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quickie in the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> If I owned Sherlock, this would've really happened -3-

"Just go straight up those stairs and take the first left, Dr. Watson. You’ll come out into a sitting room that’s used for meetings." John nodded absentmindedly to the palace attendee, too busy looking around to properly thank her and began slowly ascending the stairs. He was inside Buckingham Palace. Bloody _Buckingham Palace_!!

When he reached the top of the grandeur staircase he took a left as instructed and followed along a hallway that was decorated with gorgeous works of art and then just like the girl had said, he ended up in a small sitting room where an even more gorgeous work of art was sitting on a couch wearing nothing but a sheet. John looked at Sherlock, who’d glanced up when he strode in, and gestured in a ‘ _what’s going on_?’ motion, Sherlock just shrugged and shook his head so John just walked over to sit beside him.

The good doctor was having a hard time keeping his amusement off his face and looked left and right a couple of times to distract himself, then his eyes landed back on his lover and he frowned and tried to glance around the sheet before looking off to the opposite couch.

"Are you wearing any pants?" John asked lowly.

"No." Sherlock drawled, they both turned to look at the other and burst into hysterical giggles.

"Hm. At Buckingham Palace." John said in his ‘ _I can’t believe you tone_.’ and then giggled a bit more.

"I am _seriously_ fighting the urge to steal an ashtray." John quipped when they’d both calmed down and Sherlock snorted.

"I’m sitting here in nothing but a sheet and all you’re tempted to do is lift an ashtray?" Sherlock teased and John looked at him and blushed. That was when Sherlock got the most brilliant idea, he had only meant the comment as a joke but as he did mention it and since they’d been sitting on their own for ages now with no sign of anyone coming, why not?

" _John_ -"

"No."

"You don’t even know what I was going to ask you." Sherlock pouted and John scoffed and crossed his arms.

"Oh yes I do! You were using _that_ voice and _that_ voice can only mean one thing. The answer is no Sherlock, not in Buckingham Palace. _No way_." John said firmly in his best captain’s voice and that just made things worse, Sherlock just smirked and tossed the sheet away so he could rise and then proceeded to straddle John’s lap; _naked_.

"I don’t think no’s and option right now John." Sherlock husked and ground his erection forward into John’s soft Jumper, all the while moaning like a porn star, John swallowed and felt a twitch under his trousers. Sherlock must’ve felt something too, if the smug look on his face was anything to go by, the consulting detective started pressing his arse back into John’s crotch and rolling his hips slowly against the man,firming John's arousal, John who started panting and whose arms had uncrossed so he could reach down to stop Sherlock’s gyrations.

"Sherlock, I’m serious. Not here." John gritted out, begging his raging erection to disappear. Sherlock pouted again and lifted his arms so he could trail his  hands up John’s belly and chest before wrapping around the doctors neck.

" _Please_ , I promise I’ll be quiet." Sherlock coerced and leaned forward to peck John’s lips and cheeks sensually. John tried to resist, he _did_ but he just couldn’t help turning his head and kissing Sherlock softly, The dark haired man hummed in appreciation and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue past John’s lips and stroking along the doctors. John’s hands unconsciously started stroking the soft, pale flesh beneath them and shifted around to grab at Sherlock’s plump arse, Sherlock gave a filthy moan, proving that there was no way he could keep quiet. John was just about to pull back but Sherlock whined and ducked his head to bite at _that_ spot behind John’s ear, the doctor's hips bucked up harshly and he choked on the protest that was trying to break past his lips.

"Just a quickie, c’mon John. You can’t actually tell me you don’t find the thought of fucking me hard in Buckingham, completely _irresistible_." Sherlock husked into John’s ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth.

"Okay, fine. Just a quick one though." John sighed, Sherlock pulled back triumphantly and slid a hand beneath John’s jacket to reach the inside pocket, John raised an eyebrow when the detective pulled a mini bottle of lube out.

"How’d that get there?" John asked whilst Sherlock shuffled back to sit on the edge of John’s knees.

"Easy. I put it there, hardly my fault if you didn’t notice." Sherlock huffed and pushed a lubed up finger into his arse. John nearly swallowed his tongue watching his lover finger himself and reached one hand down to undo his trousers and pull his leaking cock out, Sherlock who was now up to three fingers and drooling down his front, tossed John the bottle he still had clutched in his hand.

"Quickly, prepare yourself. I need more." John wasted no time slicking up his cock whilst Sherlock pulled his fingers out, once John was satisfied he wouldn’t hurt Sherlock he gripped the man's thighs to make him rise a little so John could slouch for more leverage. Sherlock smiled at John’s ingenuity and moved forward so the head of John’s cock dragged over his hole, he hummed in satisfaction when John pushed up as he shoved down, the tip popping inside him.

"Mm. Yes, _lovely_." Sherlock groaned when John bottomed out, John held him still  for a moment to let Sherlock get comfortable, then started rolling his hips up making Sherlock’s vision flicker. The detectives arms rose again to settle on the back of the couch at John’s shoulders and he pushed himself up and dropped back down again, hard.

"Oh!" John cried and wrapped his arms tight around Sherlock’s waist when the man started up a quick and hard rhythm, hands stroked up and over skin and grabbed at clothing, lips brushed and sucked bruises on pale skin, and nails tore at a tan neck leaving long red marks. It wasn’t long before both of them were on the verge of climax, that was until Sherlock stopped and pulled off.

"What?" John huffed but Sherlock just ignored him in favor of draping himself back on the couch, one long pale leg tossed over the back, the other reaching up to slide over John’s shoulder and pull him down between the spread appendages. John knew what Sherlock wanted and secured the leg over his left shoulder, guiding himself back into Sherlock  before bending over so he was nearly flat against Sherlock’s chest.

A dark head of curls flew back against the cushioning beneath it and the owner moaned loud and proud at the burn in his thigh muscle, he loved the feel of  the burning stretch, combined with the feel of John’s cock it was just heaven. It didn’t take long for them to work themselves back up to the edge and John’s hand flew down to start tugging at Sherlock’s cock. Only another ten seconds past before Sherlock let out a shriek and blew his load up the side of John’s jumper, the rhythmic twitching and clenching around his cock set John off a moment after Sherlock and the man beneath him sighed at the feel of John’s hot come filling him up. Sherlock’s leg that was suspended over John’s shoulder fell to the floor when John pulled back to sprawl in the space behind him, somewhat mimicking Sherlock’s position.

"Liar." John huffed.

"Hm?" Sherlock hummed, too blissed out to use words.

"You said a quickie but you stopped us finishing the first time." Sherlock lifted his head to grin at John and chuckled when the man snorted at his pleased expression. They sat there gathering their bearings for a moment before shifting around to make themselves presentable again, John pulled his jacket over the cum stain on his his jumped and smoothed out his hair, Sherlock just wrapped his sheet back around his person and shuffled up close to John who was looking around again.

"Sherlock, what are we doing here anyway?" John asked.

"I dunno." Sherlock answered laying his head on John’s shoulder, John turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Sherlock’s soft curls, making the man smile and snuggle in further to John’s side.

"Here to see the queen?" John asked just as Mycroft turned a corner.

"Oh! Apparently so." Sherlock quipped, gesturing towards his brother and they both burst into laughter. Hm, this had been a good day so far, maybe when Mycroft insisted he put on the clothes that had remained unnoticed on the table between the couches, he could con John into another quickie.

Ah! who was he kidding, of course he could.


End file.
